


Behind the Curtains

by Yamikuin



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: And underwear choices, Gen, Mentions of the PPoS, You Have Been Warned
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamikuin/pseuds/Yamikuin
Summary: 3A là người bạn luôn cận kề với Yuzuru trong suốt hành trình trượt băng của cậu. Và đây là những câu chuyện nhỏ sau màn của nó và Yuzuru, với sự kết hợp của những nhân vật khác.Might translate this into English, I don't know yet. Enjoy.





	Behind the Curtains

**Author's Note:**

> Mình phải báo trước là có nói với cái quần tím nào đó và những thứ phía sau (một tí, 2-3 dòng). Không chịu trách nhiệm nếu mấy bạn thấy... kỳ... nhé.

Toronto 2016, Cricket Club

**Shu… Pa!!**

“Whoaaaaaa!!” 3A nhảy cỡn lên vỗ tay. “Bây giờ 4Lo với cậu bắt đầu ăn ý một chút rồi.” Cậu trượt tới gần Yuzuru và 4Lo. “Ít ra cũng đỡ hơn đầu hè, đứa này nhảy thì đứa kia đang ngó trời ngó đất.”

4Lo gập người. “Em xin lỗi!!”

3A phẩy tay, “ầy, ko ai trách nhóc. Tập làm quen với cái thói làm màu thích-kết-hợp-combo-tầm-bậy của Yuzu là mất cả mấy tháng chứ đùa. Không sao không sao. Giờ chúng ta tập lại nhé.”

=========================

Toronto 2016, nhà Yuzuru

“3A à, con lên coi thử xem sao. Từ lúc bộ đồ diễn tím đó được gửi tới, nó cứ ở lì trên phòng suốt. Ra ngoài được đúng 1 lần thôi, nhưng từ đó tới giờ là 3 ngày rồi.” Mẹ Yumi thở dài. “Còn 2 tuần nữa là thi NHK rồi. Có khi nào… mặc vào không hợp ko? Hay nó bị dị ứng màu tím ta?” Chống cằm, mẹ Yumi tự hỏi, mắt ngước nhìn trời nhớ lại xem thằng con ương bướng của cô có lần nào mó tới 1 bộ tím đến thế chưa.

“Ưm, con ko nghĩ vậy…” 3A bước lên cầu thang. “Để con lên coi sao. Chắc là nó lại trùm tai nghe vào rồi, nên không chịu xuống ấy mà.” 

Bước tới gần phòng, xoay cửa.

Cửa không khóa. 

3A từ từ đẩy cửa ra, đập vào mắt cậu là bộ Let’s Go Crazy đã được tân trang thành màu tím xanh treo cạnh tủ quần áo. Cậu biết rõ hiệu quả của bộ đồ như thế nào, lúc trượt, màu sẽ thay đổi theo góc ánh sáng và tạo một cảm giác huyền ảo, nhưng đậm chất diễn sân khấu. Với ý muốn tạo cảm giác nhạc rock của Yuzuru, cậu biết bộ đồ này đã đạt mục đích. 

Tiếng thở dài trong nhà tắm kéo tâm trí cậu về hiện tại. 

Lắc lắc đầu, 3A bước vội tới, đẩy thẳng cửa. “Yuzu, mấy bữa nay sao thế hả, cậu biết cậu làm… mẹ… cậu…” 

Ậy, cái này phải tả theo ánh mắt láo liên như đứa điên của 3A mới lột tả được độ quan trọng của những gì đang diễn ra trước mắt. 

Đôi chân dài thẳng tắp. Thấy. 

Bắp đùi đầy cơ bắp. Thấy. 

Bờ mông hồng hào chắc mẩy. Thấy hết. Từ từ, tại sao thấy hết??? Cái sợi dây đen ở giữa là gì ki… Ấy, quay lại rồi, giờ không phải mông nữa, có 1 cái gò… ặc. Nhìn lên nhìn lên.

Cái bụng phẳng lì chỉ có 3% mỡ. Thấy. Ầy, dạo này có múi nhiều hơn rồi nha. 

Khuôn mặt nhỏ nhắn xinh xắn. Thấy. Màu đỏ. Sao lại đỏ?? Từ từ… Cái tay đang quơ cái gì vậy????

“MAU” **chọi** “CÚT” **quăng** “NGAY” **ném** “LẬP” **vất** “TỨC!!!!!” 

 

10 phút sau

“Tại cậu xông vào chứ bộ!!!”

“Cũng không phải để cậu chọi nguyên chai xà bông vào mặt a!!!!” 3A gào lên, xong lại bưng mặt. “Ai da~”

Liếc nhìn thằng bạn mặc đồ nghiêm chỉnh ngồi trên giường, 3A ho nhẹ, xong hỏi: “Cậu… vẫn đang mặc cái quầ…”

“ĐỪNG NÓI!!” 

“Nhưng… tại sao?”

Yuzuru ôm mặt nằm sấp xuống giường, lí nhí: “cái quần tím kia… vừa thì vừa đó, nhưng mà… quần trong bị nhìn thấy nếp. Lúc gửi đồ tới, cô thợ thiết kế gửi kèm cái quần T này. Phòng hờ, theo lời tờ ghi chú. Có điều… cái hình mặt cười sau chữ đó làm tớ muốn độn thổ a…”

3A cười trộm. “Rồi sao? Mặc không quen phải không? Yên tâm, hiệp sĩ 3A ở đây, sẽ giúp cậu làm quen tới độ có thể chỉ mặc nó thôi cũng không cảm thấy gì. Ô hô hô… ngoan ngoãn cởi ra nào…” 

Hai đứa cứ thế đánh lộn trên giường tới quên trời đất.

Một cái áo bay qua.

Một cái quần bay lại.

Một tiếng gõ cửa. 

Sáu con mắt nhìn nhau.

Mẹ Yumi nhìn 3A, xong nhìn đứa con đã hóa đá nhà mình, liếc xuống cái-gì-đó-màu-đen ẩn ẩn hiện hiện trong lớp chăn.

“Cứ cho là mẹ chưa mở cửa đi.” Cô từ từ đóng cửa. “Ây da… con mình lớn rồi. Đã tới lúc tự đi kiếm đồ mà không cần mẹ rồi~”

Trong phòng, một mảnh im lặng.

“ÁAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! ĐI RA NGAY!!!!!” **Rầm rầm, oạch**

Sau đó… không có sau đó nữa. Chúng ta thấy 3A ở dưới nhà chườm đá lạnh mất rồi. Trên lầu đang có áp thấp nhiệt đới, tốt nhất chớ lại gần. 

=========================

Helsinki 2017, Worlds

Sau buổi thi SP

Sáng ngày một tháng tư

“Yuzu, xuống ăn sáng thôi.” 3A tựa cửa nói. Không nghe thấy tiếng đáp, cậu bước sâu hơn vào phòng, nhìn xuống đống chăn cộm lên trên giường. Cậu biết Yuzuru đã tỉnh, cậu không bao giờ ngủ sâu sau những bài Short được cho là thất vọng.

Nhận ra vấn đề, 3A cúi xuống kéo chăn. “Hôm nay là thi Free mà, cậu vẫn còn cơ hội.”

“Hạng 5 đấy…” Một âm thanh vỡ vụn. “Free tớ có 4 quads, nhưng từ trước tới giờ tớ chưa bao giờ trượt clean cả 4. Tại sao 4S không nghe lời tớ chứ?” Một tiếng nấc. 

“Tin vào chính mình.” Ôm chặt lấy Yuzuru từ phía sau, 3A chồm tới, thủ thỉ. “Cậu muốn lũ nhóc quads kia hợp tác với nhau phải không? Cứ tập trung vào chúng đi, đừng quan tâm nửa sau.” Xoay người Yuzuru lại, 3A cười một cách tự tin. “Nửa sau bài thi có tớ chống đỡ mà. Yên tâm, mọi thứ sẽ theo ý cậu.” 

Yuzuru cười. Cậu luôn tin tưởng người bạn đã theo sát cậu bao năm nay, chắp cánh cho ước mơ của cậu ngày một bay xa này. Một ánh mắt đầy kiên định ngước lên đối diện với 3A.

 

Chiều ngày một tháng tư, một kỷ lục mới được thành lập.

 

Thích thú nhìn Yuzuru đang bị giới báo chí bu lấy kia, 3A mỉm cười, sau đó liếc ra sau.

“Sao? Hợp tác được với nhau một lần, có chết ai không hả?”

4S nhào tới, bất quá bị 4Lo chụp lại. 

“Cậu đùa à?? Cục u trên đầu chưa đủ sao còn bay vào?? Muốn bị treo giò thì cũng đợi trượt WTT xong cái đã chớ!!”

4S bỗng ngoay ngoắc lại.

“Ta còn chưa tính sổ với mi vì dám cướp mất vị trí cú nhảy đầu bài trượt của ta!!!!! Đứng lại!!!!”

4T đứng cạnh 3A lắc đầu. “Một lũ con nít.”

=========================

Japan 2017, WTT

Sau SP

“AAAAA!!! Em chừa rồi em không dám nữa anh đừng rượt theo em!!!”

“4Lo… đứng lại… anh thương… 2 cục u được rồi ha, 4S có tới 8 cục lận mà.” 

“Không!!!!!”

Cách đó không xa, 4T cầm quạt quạt cho 4S đang bất tỉnh dưới sàn. “Ây ây, tỉnh gấp, mai cậu không làm ăn đàng hoàng là treo giò thật đấy.” 

=========================

Toronto 2017, Cricket Club

**Shuuuu… Pa!!!**

Thầy Brian sặc cà phê.

Javier nhướn mày nhìn thầy, rồi xoay người nhìn theo ánh mắt trân trối thầy đang tặng cho tấm cửa kính bên kia phòng làm việc. Từ từ, cửa kính này nhìn ra sân tập. 

Javier chậm rãi quay đầu lại. “Thầy… thầy vừa thấy gì?”

Thầy Brian hít sâu. “…Quái vật hồ Lockness.” Rồi hướng phía cửa đi thẳng. 

“YUZURU!! Đừng tưởng thầy không thấy nhé, em ngưng xúi bậy 3A đi!!! Quay lại tập trượt bài Free ngay!!!!”

Đứng trên phòng làm việc của thầy, Javier nhìn theo Yuzuru và 3A luýnh quýnh chạy xa khỏi thầy Brian, đổ lỗi cho nhau mặc dù thầy có vẻ là la hết cả 2 đứa, lắc đầu lẩm nhẩm, “có vẻ là sắp tới rồi.”

Dưới sàn tập, 3A mỉm cười. 

HẾT


End file.
